


“We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still horny?”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [18]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Mamoru forgot halfway through and doesn't even care, Roleplay, Usagi trying to act like a tough guy, Vaginal Fingering, but only because that's the two they are roleplaying as, no penis-vagina pentration here, smutember, surpise crossover, well none discribed anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru play around some more, doing a bit of roleplay in a trip down memory lane.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707





	“We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still horny?”

Ever since their first adventure into the depths of perversion, they had been going on a world tour of sexual activities. Sometimes it’s just one-time things (they both found baby play and rape fantasies far too much), an obvious addition (roleplay was done at least once a month, as well as food play), and some hidden gems (there was something about Mamo-chan in a dress that was intoxicating, and Mamoru loved using the wax).

And then Usagi got a brilliant idea. A brilliant, awful idea.

“Is it too tight here?” she asked checking the belt that she put on his right upper arm, a mirror to the one on the left.

He shook his head, glad that he talked her out of doing anything of the more… eccentric outfits. (He knows he’s not the most fashionable guy in the world but even he draws a line with a mullet, more or less the weird trench coat thing that he swears has wire in it to keep it so erect.)

“It’s fine, not that bad actually. Now, what’s the phrase for today?” he teased, seeing her cheeks puff up as she gives him a weak glare.

“Lolibears and fundrops,” she answered back, a but annoyed about having such a phrase but knowing that Mamoru would never do something anything close to hurting her without giving her a safe word so he knows when to stop. It’s actually really sweet but it’s still annoying that he treats her so delicately at times.

It wasn’t so much that as that all of the abrasive language that they were going to do their best to mimic hits way too close to home for him. The insults he once hurled at Usagi back when they first met, then way they had hurt each other because he was an immature child who never really known what to do when he felt this flutter in his chest, with no memories of the parents he had and no one around he really felt comfortable talking with these feelings, no one he was willing to see the man behind the confident mask.

“Ready?”

She nodded, her old disguise pen in her hand.

“ **Moon** Power, turn me into a sexy female Jounochi Katsuya.”

The light blinded him for a moment before he saw his girlfriend, lover, and future wife standing before him in a rough yet charming outfit, her hair puffed out and far shorter then he had ever seen before, and a dogtag around her neck, and if he didn’t know any better, he’d assume that she had switch places with the man that he had saw in the video she showed him. Fortunately, she still had her bright blue eyes, and her face was more open and friendly then the man in the video.

Luna wouldn’t be happy that they used the pen in such a way, but it’s not like she was ever going to know.

It was all Minako’s fault, getting her interested in the duel monster circuit, or more importantly, the very popular ship there between a blond with a big mouth and _lots_ of luck (gee, who do that remind him of) and a rich bitch who insults everyone who comes into contact with him (he never claims to be the most social person but even he is better than _that_ asshole).

They then got into character, Usagi going into a tough-guy pose (which made her look adorable. There were times when she looked ethereal and divine and untouchable. This was not that time.) while Mamoru tried his best to look like as big of an asshole as possible (which the guy was. No matter what theories and bits of backstory he heard, that doesn’t change the fact he’s a dick).

“Eh, Ka _i_ ba, watch where ya goin’?” Usagi slurred, somehow gaining a Brooklyn accent. (Was there more to the man then what he saw in the matches?)

“To do work. The better question is who let a dog into the building?” he replied, trying to sound cold and failing. Hard.

“Eh? Ya wanna say that to my face?” she shouted, and there was that spark that use to make him want to tease her all the time. That fire in her sky-blue eyes that makes him want to stare at him forever. He knows that his face was red at this point, but that’s sort of the point right.

“I thought I did, or do you not speak Japanese?” he shot back and somehow, even year after the fact, they can still get into rhythm with the other, trading jabs that bring the other’s attention onto them.

“Well, at least I don’t point my nose up so high, I’d catch water when it rains,” she shot out, so proud of her insult. he found himself grinning despite it.

“Well, at least I don’t rely on luck to win my duels.”

“I’m sorry, not everyone has dragons to power through every duel,” she shouts, getting into her role, putting her whole body into the jabs, going 100% like anything she’s passionate about.

He stared into her fiery bright blue eyes, something that stayed the same no matter what disguise she has

He forgot the role and just kissed her, savoring the moan she gave as they deepened the kiss, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. His own hands went to her pants, trying to work them off as they moved to the bed, not even separating when they fell into the bed.

His fingers danced down her body pulling off those _too_ _tight_ jeans as she clawed at his back, trying to ground herself from the heat that controls them.

He somehow managed to get them off, and soon he was pulling up the white and blue shirt to kiss the unmarked territory underneath, kissing and sucking at those places that make her scream and moan and curl her fingers and toes, with his fingers tracing her mound, until she rose up and brought him back towards her luscious lips, centering himself and making him wonder how he was so lucky have her in his life.

He moved into her core, where he played her just as well as she played him, which is very well indeed.

He savored every hiss and moan, her eyes fluttering with each pressured motion, his mouth working on marking her neck with the deepest marks he could, making sure everyone can see them.

“When… when did you get so good,” she whispered and for a moment he remembered who they were _suppose_ d to be.

He moved towards her ear, his lips by her canal before he whispered his answer.

“Because I’m Seto _fucking_ Kaiba.”

He then punctuated that with a bite to her ear and a swirl around her clint.

She screamed and he couldn’t help but feels so satisfied at her reaction.

He pulls away and takes in the sight of her unraveled, her breath coming out in small puffs, the shirt still on despite everything.

“Had enough?”

Her eyes lit up and moved, the shirt moving down.

“I’ve got a few extra kicks in me,’ she challenged before going towards him, not even taking off his pants as she manipulates his ‘rose’ out, already half hard from their previous actions.

She kisses and sucks around the base of his cock before moving up, each one punctuated with a whine and groan, until her lips settle around his head.

Then he screamed.

The way she in and out and the way her hands played with rest of his cock and his sack and taint and…

Soon his vision was white and he fell onto the bed, tired and giddy and oh so many things.

She turned him onto his back, pulling him more onto the bed, bringing him into the bed’s sweet embrace. She wrapped around him and they just took a moment to breath, breath and feeling the other’s presence nearby.

And then she started to nibble at his neck.

“We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still horny?” he asked his lovely girlfriend who was trying to get him to join her for another round.

“Maybe it’s just being around you, you know,” she shot back, a satisfied smile on her face as she looks down towards him, giving him a kiss that tastes like chocolate and strawberry milk.

They went on for at least another two rounds before they landed on the bed, exhausted but oh so satisfied, Mamoru giving soft kisses to her forehead as she lazily kissed his collarbone, loving the bite marks that show off on his

They cuddle together and drifted off to sleep, their arms still wrapped around each other.

Neither of them noticed the red light on right next to the camera on the laptop, the very one they used to watch some duels to get a feel for their ‘characters’.

**Bonus**

Jou had just booted up his computer, getting his dick ready for a night alone when he saw a girl on the front page with a familiar haircut laying on top of a guy.

He clicked, confused why someone would be wearing that when he hears it. The words and dialogue and everything that would be honestly pretty sexy if it wasn’t for _who_ these two lovebirds were roleplaying as.

He took a long cold shower and spent the rest of the night lying awake in his bed, horrified by what he just saw.

The next day the site was taken down, and the poster was sent to prison for invasion of privacy, hacking, and illegally posting videos of sexual actions without their consent.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, somehow I put in Yugioh in something _again_. I don't even ship puppyship/violetship (aka Seto/Joey pairing) that hard. It's not a NOTP but it's also not a couple I particularity care to write for, just something that... there.


End file.
